Camera lens optical image stabilization (OIS) suspension systems are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,570,384 and 8,848,064; Published U.S. Patent Applications 2012/0154614 and 2014/0055630; PCT International Application Publications WO 2016/009200, WO 2014/083318 and WO 2013/175197. All of the above-identified patent documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
Suspension systems of these types have a moving assembly or structure (to which a camera lens element, including optionally an auto-focusing drive, can be mounted) supported by a flexure element or spring plate on a stationary support structure that may include a base. The systems may be enclosed by a structure such as a screening can. The moving assembly is supported for movement on the support assembly by a bearing such as plural balls or plural slide bearings of low friction. The flexure element, which is formed from metal such as phosphor bronze or stainless steel, has a moving plate and flexures. The flexures extend between the moving plate and the stationary support assembly and function as springs to enable the movement of the moving assembly with respect to the stationary support assembly. The balls allow the moving assembly to move with little resistance. The moving assembly and support assembly are coupled by four shape memory alloy (SMA) wires extending between the assemblies. Each of the SMA wires has one end attached to the support assembly, and an opposite end attached to the moving assembly. The suspension is actuated by applying electrical drive signals to the SMA wires.
There remains a continuing need for improved lens suspensions. Suspension structures of these types that are highly functional, relatively thin or low profile, robust and efficient to manufacture would be particularly desirable.